Kids Inaugural: We are the Future
by kiisuke379
Summary: The Kids Inaugural: We Are The Future. NILEY!


**I DON'T own The Jonas Brother, Demi Lovato, Corbin Bleu OR Miley Cyrus, they all belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**

Here I am sitting in my room crying my eyes out because of _him_, no actually because of all of _them._ I don't even want to say their names out anymore. They just left me all by myself, all alone, of course I have Brandi, Trace, Noah, mom and dad, but they don't understand what I'm going through. Of course I've seen the three boys at award shows and some movie premiers, but I haven't talked to them after the youngest broke my heart. It was enough awkward at the Golden Globe awards, but luckily Ryan saved me so I didn't have to talk to them. I heard that Nick is dating Selena, which really hurt me, and that Joe broke Taylor's heart by breaking up with her by the phone. I mean Joe is really turning into a JERK. I talked to Taylor after the break up and she was at the same situation as I am right now. I feel very sorry for her. Even though I practically hate the three boys I've still send them 'happy birthday' for their birthdays and congratulated them when they have won an award, of course by text messaging and what do I get in return? Nothing, absolutely nothing. They even didn't come to my 16th birthday in Disneyland even though I sent them invites. But it doesn't bother me actually I kinda liked it.

So tomorrow I have the 'Kids Inaugural: We Are The Future'. I think it's going to be awesome. I only know that Demi and Corbin are going to be there. I'm really good friends with Demi even though she is friends with Selena. But I think there are some people more in the inaugural. I've already have choose my clothes, I'm going to wear skinny black jeans, a grey t-shirt and when I perform 'The Climb' I'm going to wear a long red dress. It's so awesome that Mandy is my background dancer tomorrow night. Anyways I'm going to get ready to go to bed now, but first I have to wash my face from the tears and just hope that they won't fall anymore.

**The next day**

"Daddy are you ready to go?" I yelled to him, hoping that he heard me from downstairs when he was upstairs.

"I'm ready darling. Let's go," he said when he walked down the stairs.

"Daddy, tell me who are going to be there."

"Well there is Demi, Corbin, Bow Wow and The Jonas Brothers and there was someone more that I don't remember…" I froze in my place when I heard that _they _are going to be there. "Honey is everything OK?" my dad asked concerned. I didn't say anything. "Miley? Miles? Smiley?" my dad asked and waved his hand in front of my face, but pushed me towards the car so we wouldn't be late. I finally came down to earth. "The JONAS Brothers are going to be there? As in Nick, Joe and Kevin Jonas?" I asked still very shocked and sat in the car and dad and I drove off.

"Yeah, you're going to sing 'We've Got The Party With Us' together," my dad said it as it didn't mean anything. **(I know they didn't sing it, but it makes my story more interesting)**

"WHAT?! I am NOT going to perform with them, NEVER!!" I said almost yelling and getting really pissed.

"Why not?" my dad asked confused and looked at me. AHHH, sometimes he is so annoying.

"Don't you remember? I haven't talked to them in 2 YEARS, for crying out loud! And don't you remember that Nick was the one who broke my heart because he liked that Selena girl. Does that ring any bells?"

"Oh, right, I forgot. Then I don't understand one thing," my dad said. I was getting from being pissed to being curious now. "And that is?" I asked curious and looked at my dad.

"Then why did THEY suggest the song to be performed?" my dad emphasised the word they.

"What?! They suggested the song?" I asked getting confused now.

"Yeah, actually Nick suggested the song and the others just agreed with him."

"Then why haven't I heard anything until now?"

"You went to the bathroom when he suggested it, and I thought that your manager told you that already."

"Well, I still don't wanna do it. But I guess I don't have any choice. Do I?" I asked hopefully.

"No, you don't have any choise," my dad said and I turned a little sad, but suddenly something popped in my head.

"We haven't had a soundcheck yet! We must hurry if we don't wanna be late," said said really fast.

"Calm down, honey! We're already here. See there are Corbin and Demi." When I got out of the car I ran straight to Demi and hugged her very tight. Then I turned to Corbin and hugged him too, but not as tight as Demi. "OMG, Miley what has gotten into you?" Demi asked laughing a little.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me I had to perform with the Jonas Brothers?!" I asked a little mad.

"I thought they told you," Demi said and I turned to Corbin who's face was so innocent.

"I thought the same as Demi," he said innocently and shrugged and I slapped his hand playfully.

"Ow! What was that for?" Corbin said and held his hand at the spot where I hit him.

"For being stupid," I said.

"Ok, enough chit chat my friends I have to go to soundcheck and Miley you have to go to hair and make-up. Corbin you…" she thought a little "just chilax."

"Ok, see you later Corbin," I waved to him and left with Demi because we had the same way, but when we went to separate ways I said bye to her and went to make-up.

One hour later I had my soundcheck and left to find Corbin or Demi… or both. About 5 minutes later I saw Nick, Joe and Kevin but I didn't talk to them I just walked past them and purposely went really close to Joe and pushed my past him so he looked at me and smiled a little. I don't know why, but it was kinda good to see him smile. I walked to my room where I saw Demi and Mandy sitting on the couch and Demi was talking to someone on the phone. The show started in about 1 and a half hour so we had plenty of time to relax and just hang out. When Demi hanged up the phone I asked: "Who were you talking to?"

"Umm… Selena," she said a little afraid of how I'll react. "Ok," I said like I was perfectly fine with it, when inside I was dieing from the sound of her name. I think that Mandy saw that because she looked at me very conserned. "What did she say?" I asked a little curious, but only just a little.

"Oh, she said that she and Nick broke up," Demi said it a little more cheerful then I expected and Mandy smiled.

"What? They broke up? Who suggested do break up Nick or Selena?" I said and turned to Demi putting down the magazine I brought with me from home. I had sparkle in my eyes and I think Demi and Mandy noticed that, too. "It was Selena. Why are you so interested in it?" Demi asked curiously.

"Oh, you know. I just like gossip. But why did Selena break up with Nick?"

"She finally understood that Nick still isn't over you," Mandy said and pointed to me. At first I was a little shocked but soon a grin appeared on my mouth. "Really?" I asked hopefully that is was true and not a dream but I whipped that grin away so that they wouldn't think that I still love Nick, witch I do "not that I care" I then added quickly.

"Yes really. Miley I think you should talk to Nick tonight. Because it's obvious that you aren't over him, too." Demi said.

"I guess so. I'll talk to him after the inaugural. Ok?" I asked. "Ok," I then looked at the clock and gasped it was only 15 minutes 'till the show starts and I have to get dressed. Demi and Mandy were lucky they were already dressed. "Ok, I have to get dressed. See you later," I said and Demi and Mandy left. When they were out of the door I got dressed and went to watch Corbin perform 'Moments That Matter'. Bow Wow had already performed so I was kinda sad I didn't get to see him, but I'm sure he did great. I went to Demi and Mandy and we talked till it was Demi's time to perform. I think that Demi has never been so nervous about performing, but I knew that she was going to do great. She sang 'La La Land' and 'Get Back'. When Demi finished it was my time to sing 'See You Again' and 'Fly On The Wall' and at last I sang 'Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go' with daddy. Then I want to change my clothes when someone else performed. Then I sang 'The Climb' which came out better than I thought and I saw that Nick was staring at me intensely and when someone wanted to talk to him he just putted his finger on his/her lips and told them to shut up. That brought a little smile in my face. Then at last it was time for the duet that we hadn't rehearsaled in 2 years so it was kinda testing us. But at first I had to say something to introduce them so I just came out with something. "Hey! Is everyone having a good time?" I yelled into the microphone. Everyone cheered. "Ok, I think it's the time you've all been waiting for. I'm gonna call on stage my good friends The Jonas Brothers!!" I said and everyone cheered very loud. Nick, Joe and Kevin ran on the stage and both Joe and Kevin hugged me with one arm, it was kinda awkward but I still hugged them back. Luckily Nick didn't even try to hug me or it would have been really, REALLY awkward.

"Hey everyone!" Joe yelled into the microphone "Now we're gonna sing a song with Miley. It's called 'We've Got The Party With Us'"

When we ended the song I thanked the crowd and ran off the stage. There were Demi, Corbin and my dad who were saying that I did great, actually I thought that, too. And I haven't thought that since the day my and Nick broke up.

At the end of the show we all went to the stage and Kevin, Joe and Nick hugged everyone. When I saw that Nick was heading my way I thought that he was just gonna walk pass me and hug the others. When I saw that he hugged Demi with one arm I looked down, because I didn't want to see him walk past me. But then I felt TWO strong arms pull me close, I was surprised and hugged him back. It was so good to be back in his arms, I closed my eyes, we soon pulled back and he smiled at me, I smiled back and Nick went to hug the others. But when we hugged I saw my dad took a picture of us hugging. I'm defiantly going to put that picture in my room. I turned to Demi and she smiled to me. I let a small giggle escape from my lips and we talked till we had to leave the stage. When I got off the stage I immediately started to look for Nick. I soon spotted a punch of curly hair and walked up to him.

"Nick?" I asked quietly. He turned around and looked at me surprised.

"Miley?"

"Nick, can we talk somewhere? Privately," I asked hesitatingly.

"Umm, sure. Like where?"

"Let's go to my dressing room. There shouldn't be anyone," I suggested and we left to my dressing room. When we arrived to the dressing room I turned to him. "Why did you suggest us to sing together?" I asked.

"Um…" he looked down "well, I kinda wanted to see you and I umm…. kinda… umm… ummm… missed you," he said and blushed a little.

"Ok, and tell is that true what Selena told Demi. That she broke up with you because you weren't over me?" I asked. Nick just nodded slowly and looked at me. I looked at him and suddenly crashed my lips on his. He immediately kissed me back. I putted my hands behind his neck and he putted his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We kissed there for about 5 minutes till we both needed air. "Wow," that was all Nick could say.

"Yeah, wow," and that was all I could say.

"Miley?" Nick asked.

"Yeah?"

"What about Justin?" he asked sadly.

"Justin isn't my boyfriend. He is just a good friend that I like to hang out with," I said and smiled to him.

"Then, Miley… Will you be my girlfriend… again?" he said scared.

"Of course I would be your girlfriend. YES!" I said and jumped in his arms and kissed him.


End file.
